


Emotions

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just realized that the three days in the infirmary, M/M, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), implied PTSD, is an actual tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: There were some of the things that Nico had yet to understand about. And among all of those things, emotions were some that he found really hard to understand and to deal with.But maybe, some people would help him to learn more about emotions.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are so many stories already based on people's headcanon about how Will and Nico's relationship grew, and all of those stories are just so awesome and great, and with the level of insecurity that I have, this has been sitting in my draft for so long (almost as long as The Tale of Nico XD).  
> Anyway, since it's Valentine's Day which happens to be also my birthday, posting this fic is some sort of my way of #treatyourself2018 . I hope you enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> con·fu·sion (noun)  
> 1\. lack of understanding; uncertainty.  
> 2\. the state of being bewildered or unclear in one's mind about something.

* * *

Nico looked away from where Will was sitting on a chair next to the cot. The way the sunlight fell on Will’s hair, making it aflame with golden light was way too distracting.

“So you’re born in 1924?”

That question usually irritating for Nico. But this time, it became slightly less irritating than usual. Probably because Will said it without sounding annoyingly curious. Just slightly curious. Slightly.

~~Or probably because _Will_ was the one asking the question.~~

“Yeah,” Nico said, glancing at Will for a second. The head medic was still holding the board, scribbling something about it. Nico looked down to the mattress, his finger absently tracing imaginary pattern on the sheet.

“Cool,” Will said.

Nico’s head snapped to look at Will, eyes widened a bit.

What did he just say?

Will looked up from the board to Nico. “You’ve got to tell me about what kind of music that was popular in that time.”

Nico blinked. He stared at Will, not really sure what Will meant by that.

“Excuse me?”

Will put the board on the small nightstand next to the cot. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, people always said that jazz and swings were quite popular in the 30s. So I thought it would be cool to hear how it really was.”

“You want to hear it. From me,” Nico said, as if saying it by himself would make it easier for him to believe it. It did not.

Will chuckled. “Yeah,” he said, leaning back on the chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Would be great to have a legit source of information about the music from that decade. And I bet Austin would have a bunch of questions to ask you.”

Nico did not know what to say to that.

He did not know how to feel about that.

But at the back of his mind, he started digging out some vague, hazy memories from his childhood. About the times when his Mama would hum along to the songs in the radio while she was sitting in the living room, flipping through the magazines. He vaguely remembered that one song about smokes on someone’s eyes. And that one song about the blue moon.

His Mama loved those songs.

“Anyway,” Will said as he stood up from the chair, cutting Nico’s train of thought. “Do you mind if I check your vitals?”

“Uh. Yeah, sure.” Nico said, shifting a bit on the cot.

“Uhm, Nico?”

Nico looked up at Will, who was looking at him expectantly. “Yeah?”

“I would need to,” he paused to clear his throat. “… Hold your wrist. And your arms. I mean, to check your pulse. Totally for medical purpose.”

“Oh,” Nico said, feeling heat creeping in slowly inside of him. “Okay,” he said, stretching out his left hand to Will.

Will took it and once their skin came in contact, strange electric sparks lit up in his vein.

Strange, but not unpleasant.

Nico managed not to flinch this time.

 ~~He strangely felt that Will’s hand on his skin was pleasantly warm~~.

Will’s eyes were on where his fingers were on Nico’s wrist. Nico stared at how his brows scrunched as Will was concentrating, some rebellious strands of sun-kissed blond hair falling over his forehead.  

“Not so bad,” Will said as he let go of Nico’s hand. Nico blinked, feeling another rush of heat over his face when he realized that he has been staring at the healer.

“Your pulse is a bit…higher than normal, and so is your heart rate. But those are not something that I would really concern about,” he said as he reached out for the board. He sat on the chair next to the nightstand.

“How do you feel though? Feeling nauseous? Some body aches?” He asked Nico, glancing at him before scribbling something on the board.

Nico bit his lower lip as he pondered on the question. 

“Not really,” he said and shrugged his shoulders. He did feel a bit exhausted, worn out. But after a war that he and the rest of the camp had gone through, wouldn’t everyone feel worn out too?

Then his conversation with Will just a few hours ago reeled back in his mind.

A conversation that he still didn’t get yet.

  

 

> _“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help”_

 

Nico didn’t get why Will would want someone like him, the son of Hades around a healer like him.

  

 

> _“You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?”_
> 
>  

Nico didn’t get why Will would describe him as someone with a friendly face. It just did not make any sense.

“Actually, I do feel kind of confused.”

That seemed to get Will’s attention, as his head quickly snapped back to Nico.

“You feel what? Confused?” He asked as he quickly stood up. With one wide step, he closed the distance between him and Nico. “Confused as in dizzy? Are you having a fever?”

This time, without a warning, he pressed his hand over Nico’s forehead, checking for his temperature.

Nico thought fleetingly that he did not really mind with Will touching him. Even without warning.

“No, Solace. Relax,” Nico said. He pulled Will’s hand away from his forehead. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh,” Will said, pulling his hand back to his side. He was probably blushing. It was a bit hard to tell with his tanned skin. Besides, there were some stupid butterflies that just decide to do some stupid dancing in his stomach now for Nico to really think about whether Will was blushing or no.

“What do you mean by confused, then?”

Nico steeled himself to hold his eyes right at Will’s blue eyes.

“What do you mean when you said a _friendly face_? Are you really talking about me?”

“Whom else I should be talking about?”

“Me? A _friendly_ face, Solace? _Me_?”

“What? Now you would even deny the fact that I’ve known you since you were just that 10-year old boy, walking around with your pack of Mythomagic cards and talk about how many attack points that Apollo had was nothing compared to the protection level that Hades had?”

Nico blinked. It took him a full two second before he could reply.

“You… You remember me back then?”

Because really, with the kind of history that he had about the first time he came to the Camp, and how he never stayed for longer than a day or two in the camp, to have someone remember him was something that was just…unexpected, to say the least.

Will snorted. “Don’t tell me that you did not remember me, di Angelo.”

He said that with a slightly bickering tone. But Nico could see something fragile in his eyes. Like he hoped that Nico remembered him.

The thing was, Nico did remember him.

It was a hazy memory, of a blond tall kid, standing behind Michael Yew when Michael was checking for Nico’s vitals the first time Nico came to the camp.

It was a blurry memory, but Nico remembered the blond kid who sat next to him on the grass, by the strawberry field, nodding and asking him questions as Nico was showing him his Mythomagic card.

And of course, Nico remembered how Will running around, being one of the most needed ones to heal the demigod who were wounded during the Manhattan Battle.

He did.

Nico did _remember_ him.

“Well, yeah. I do remember you.”

Nico might just have imagined it, but Will’s eyes looked twinkled just a bit brighter.

“So?” Will crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow at Nico. “What is wrong with saying that your face is one of the familiar faces that I have in mind?”

To be honest, this conversation did not make the whole thing become less confusing for Nico. In fact, it raised even more questions.

“I’m just…” Nico paused, but could not make himself look away from Will. “I just did not expect that anyone would…remember me. For so long.”

Will’s expression got softer. He looked down as he mumbled.

“I got my first pack that day.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You got what?”

Will looked up again. “My first pack of Mythomagic card. I bought it from the camp store that day because… I want to play with you.”

He paused and looked away. For a second or two, there was a heavy silence.

“But then you’re… You’re just…gone.”

A cold pain from an old wound stabbed Nico. He remembered that day. The day when he got so mad at Percy, whom he thought he could trust. The day when he found out that he has lost the only one person that he had left with him.

Nico’s heart was in his throat.

“I… I am sorry,” he said, voice barely a whisper.

“Don’t be,” Will looked back at him. There was a small smile ghosting over his lips. “I mean… I… I can’t blame you. You lost your sister.”

Nico looked down at his lap, and gave a single nod.

Silence again.

Then Nico felt a hand over his shoulder. Warm and comforting. He looked up, finding Will staring at him with a gentle look in his eyes.

“It must be painful for you. Losing a sister.”

Nico bit his lip and nodded again.

“But you lost your brothers too.”

Something flashed in Will’s eyes. Something so akin to pain. It lasted for just a second, but Nico saw it, and it made his heart ache.

Nico wondered what he could do to soothe the pain. What he could do to show Will that he cared.

Will pulled his hand away from Nico and slid it into his pocket. He looked away, gazing to the window. But it was like his eyes were looking at something far away instead of just the green grass that they could see from the window.

Nico thought that it was the same longing look that he had himself whenever something reminded him of Bianca.

Nico watched Will’s chest raised up and down slowly, like he was trying to regain a normal breathing to calm himself.

“Anyway,” Will said a second later, turning his head back to Nico. A small smile curled up on his lips but his blue eyes were not as bright as they were a few minutes ago. “I still have it. The Mythomagic starter pack.”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Will said, running his fingers through his messy curls of blond hair. “I don’t know why I still keep it.”

He sighed as he looked down for a second. When he looked back at Nico, there was a thin, stiff smile on his lips. “I don’t even know whether you still have yours.”

Nico shook his head slowly. “No, I don’t.”

He kept his eyes at Will’s when he added. “But I still remember how to play it, though.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up and the smile got just a bit, slightly wider. And this time, there was a spark of hope in his eyes.

“Really?”

Nico didn’t know why he smiled when he nodded at Will. “I can teach you how to play.”

“You can?”

“Of course.”

It was funny how a simple, almost childlike reason like a game of Mythomagic can make Will’s face lit up. ~~And it was ridiculous how the way Will’s face lit up made Nico’s heart did a backflip~~.

“So it means…you’re really staying, right?”

Nico’s eyes widened, and he was too confused with the question to ponder why Will’s cheeks seemed to be in a shade of crimson.

“I am. I’ve told you. I am staying.”

“Oh,” Will said. Will looked away again, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just want to make sure. That this time you’re really staying.”

“Well,” Nico looked down because he could feel that his cheeks were also heating up. “I… Yeah. I am staying this time. For real.”

“Good to hear that.”

“Besides,” Nico looked up again at Will, slightly smiling. “I still have to tell you about what kind of music that we listened to in the 30’s, right?”

“Exactly,” Will said, beaming a smile that could light up the whole room.

The sound of the conch shell, signaling the time for lunch made the two of them looked to the window.

For a while, they said nothing, just watching the campers that were making their way to the dining pavilion.

For a while, it was just silence between them. But Nico realized that this was the kind of peaceful silence, the kind of silence where neither of them felt the need to say something, just for the sake of breaking an awkward silence.

It was Will who broke the silence first, though.

“Some of the nymphs will bring your lunch here.”

“Okay,” Nico nodded, trying to ignore the slight disappointment of having to eat lunch ~~without Will~~ alone.

“But you know what?” Will grinned at him.

Nico arched an eyebrow at Will. “What?”

“What about I go get something from the dining pavilion, then I’ll come back here so you can start telling me about that 30’s music?”

Nico could feel his heart did that stupid backflip again.

He could feel that he was smiling again.

To be honest? He found he didn’t really mind.

“Sounds good, Solace.”

“Cool!”

 

*******

Like what he has promised, Will came back and they had lunch together. Nico told Will about how his Mamma listened and sang along to Blue Moon and Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. Will told Nico that Somewhere Over the Rainbow remained to be a popular song. They shared a plate of fruit together.

 

*******

At dinner time, Will showed up again. This time he brought not only his dinner, but also his pack of Mythomagic card. Nico taught Will the basic rules. Will kept on asking questions. They shared a piece of cookies that Will brought with him as a dessert.

 

*******

It was dark. Nico was about to fall asleep on his cot when he realized something. It has been so long, so very long, since the last time he had a light conversation like what he had with Will today. A conversation that flew easily. A conversation where Nico actually smiled and even laughed at some things that Will said.

And it was confusing.

Why, though?

Why Will? Why did he feel this way?

There were other questions that Nico had. But this time, the confusion did not freak him out, or make him anxious.

Maybe, not all things need an explanation anyway.

Maybe, there were things that Nico did not need to be confused about.

Maybe.

Nico fell asleep that night. A peaceful sleep, this time.

He did not know that when Will peeked at him from the light curtain that was drawn around his cot, the small soft smile on Will’s lips matched his own small smile.

 

*******


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at·trac·tion (noun)  
> 1\. the action or power of evoking interest, pleasure, or liking for someone or something  
> 2\. the feeling of liking someone, because of the way they look or behave

*******

It was what supposed to be the last day in the infirmary for Nico. He tried not to think about what would happen next, tried not to wonder what would change between him and Will, or whether he wanted it to change. He was flipping through the magazine that Will brought for him, absently looking at colorful pictures on the glossy papers when someone cleared their throat.

Nico looked up form the magazine, finding Percy standing a few feet away.

“Hey,” Percy greeted him. He was smiling, but there was hesitation in his green eyes.

Nico stretched his lips into a thin smile.

“Hey,” he greeted him back.

“How are you doing?”

Nico shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I’m alright. I guess.”

“Good,” Percy nodded.

Silence for a beat.

“Listen,” Percy said as he slid his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “Can we talk?”

Nico shifted on his cot. This was the first time he met Percy again after his confession. Yes,  he has gotten over his crush on Percy, but it did not mean that he instantly no longer felt awkward in front of Percy.

“Yeah, sure,” Nico said, closing the magazine in front of him.

“Cool!” Percy ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the cot.

Nico pulled his legs so he was now sitting cross-legged, leaving enough space between him and Percy who sat at the end of the cot.

Silence for another beat, as Percy looked down to the wooden floor. Nico sat silently, waiting for whatever it was that Percy wanted to say.

“I  just want to say thank you,” Percy said as he turned his head to Nico. There was a small smile on his lips, but the look in his eyes made the smile more like a sentimental one.

Nico arched an eyebrow at him. “Thank me? What for.”

“For… You know…” Percy shrugged a shoulder. “Clearing the air. Between us.”

“Oh.” Nico could feel how the tips of his ears were heating up. He ducked his head down, flipping the pages of the magazine. “No problem… I guess…” Nico mumbled. His fingers were trembling slightly as his heartbeat doubled. There was a part of him that felt like what he had done was stupid. But another part of him still felt the relief of getting something off his chest. Another part of him still simply could not believe that he had done _that_.

“No, really.”

This time, the serious tone in Percy’s voice made Nico lifted his head up with curiosity. He found Percy stared at him with those green eyes. Nico tilted his head to the left.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I’ve always thought that you hate me.”

Nico furrowed his brows, but Percy already continued.

“I do feel like…somehow I deserved it. You hating me. But to be honest, I never want you to hate me.”

“I thought one of the most common things about people is nobody wants anyone to hate themselves.”

Percy’s lips twitched a little.

“No. I mean…” Percy paused to take a deep breath. He let it out in a long exhale before he continued. “You’re like a brother to me, Nico.”

Nico stared at Percy. There was a dull pain in his heart again to hear that word.

 _Brother_.

Somehow that word only reminded him of Bianca.

“You’re not Bianca,” he said. Plainly. Emotionless.

Percy shook his head. “I am not,” he said. “And I would never be.”

Percy’s right. Nobody would ever be Bianca.

“But it doesn’t mean that you can’t count on me. Doesn’t mean that you have to be alone.”

Nico stayed silent but kept his eyes at Percy.

No. It was not _being alone_ that eating him from the inside. Nico was used of being alone. And there were times when Nico _enjoyed_ being alone.

But Nico could see that all that Percy had was only good intention, and Nico appreciated that. So he smiled at Percy.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said.

“So… You don’t hate me, right?” Percy asked once again, like he wanted to really make sure about it.

Nico shook his head lightly. “No. I mean… Probably… I was angry. Not just at you. At myself. At everything.”

Nico stopped for a while, feeling something clenched his heart again. In front of him, Percy gave him a single nod, an understanding look in his eyes.

Nico stretched his lips into a small smile. “But don’t worry. I didn’t hate you. I don’t hate you.”

A look of relief washed over Percy’s face as he smiled.

“So, we’re cool?”

Nico’s smile got slightly wider. “Yeah,” he said, nodding his head. “We’re cool.”

“Hey, guys?”

The two of them turned their heads to where the voice came from. Annabeth was standing a few feet away, smiling at them. She waved lightly.

“Hey, Nico,” she greeted as she took a few small steps to come closer to Nico’s cot. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Thanks,” Nico said, returning Annabeth’s smile.

“It’s supposed to be your last day here, right?”

Nico hummed and nodded at Annabeth’s question. “Yeah. Solace said that I just need to stay here for three days.”

“And then?”

“Then he would need to keep a healthy diet and use his Underworld-y power wiser.”

Nico’s head snapped to where Will was standing, holding a tray. A strange sense of relief filled Nico’s chest when he saw the head medic.

“Hey, Solace. How is it going?” Percy greeted Will and stood up from the cot.

“Not bad,” Will said. He walked to the cot and placed the tray on the nightstand, next to the food that one of the Nymphs had brought earlier for Nico’s lunch.

“I brought you some cantaloupe. You seemed to like it yesterday,” Will said, a small smile on his lips.

That small smile somehow made Nico’s heart fluttered a bit.

“Thanks,” he said, almost surprised to find himself smiling without even thinking about it.

“Is it lunchtime already?” Percy asked.

“Yeah,” Will said as he turned his head to Percy. And as if on cue, the sound of the conch shells filled the air.

“Now if you don’t mind, my patient would need to have his daily intake of green vegetables and nutrients,” Will said. “And I believe you two wouldn’t want to miss lunch either, would you?”

Percy grinned.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll let you take care of him. You’re the doctor, Solace.”

“Indeed I am, Jackson.”

Percy angled his head a little to Nico, and smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you around then, Nico?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Bye, Nico!” Annabeth said. Nico nodded at her.

Percy took her hand. With their fingers lacing together, they walked away. Nico watched their backs in silence, realizing that he did really mean what he said a few days ago, that he was happy for them.

“I heard that they are going to college in New Rome next year.”

Nico turned his head to Will.

“Yeah,” Nico said. “They are.”

“Nice,” Will said, nodding.

Nico hummed and shifted to take his plate of food. Will pulled a chair nearby closer to the cot and sat there. He took his tray of food.

“It’s going to be a bit weird, I think,” Will said as he started eating his own salad.

Nico raised his eyebrows, pushing away a piece of broccoli with his fork. “What do you mean?”

“Not having Percy and Annabeth around next Summer. And you need to eat that broccoli, Death Boy.”

Nico grunted a little but stabbed the broccoli with his fork, and ate it.

“I remember that when they finally dating, some of the kids got a bit heartbroken.”

Nico snorted. “Yeah, sure,” he said and took a bite of his steak.

“And it was a bit awkward for Malcolm too.”

Nico glanced at Will. “Why? He had a crush on Annabeth?” He asked, then take another bite of the steak.

“Ewww… No,” Will said. “You know that we don’t date kids from the same cabin as us, right?”

Yeah. Nico knew that. But it only meant- 

Nico stared at Will.“So… You mean… Malcolm had a crush on Percy?”

Will hummed as he ate a piece of potato. “Yeah,” he said. “He thought he was subtle about it… But everybody just knew it. “

Nico still stared at Will. It was not just the fact that there was another boy had a crush on Percy (or, used to), but the way Will said it so _casually_ , it was just something that Nico found…unexpected, to say the least.

Nico’s lack of response seemed to catch Will’s attention, as he lifted his eyes to meet Nico’s.

“What?” He asked.

Nico blinked.

“Malcolm as in Malcolm Pace?” He asked, wanting to make sure that Will was talking about the same Malcolm.

“Yeah. As in Annabeth’s half-brother.”

“So there’s another boy who also had a crush on Percy?”

Nico was too shocked by this fact, he didn’t realize that he might reveal too much than what he wanted to. Once he realized it, a rush of heat burnt the back of his neck. Fortunately, Will didn’t seem to realize what Nico might have revealed.

He snorted. “Oh, I’ll have you know that Malcolm was not the only boy who had a crush on Percy.”

“He was not?”

Will looked up at the ceiling and started counting with his fingers. “Well, I can’t tell you whom exactly but two of my half-brothers used to crush on Percy, that one boy from the Demeter Cabin and at least there was a boy from the Hermes cabin.”

He looked back at Nico and shrugged his shoulders. “Probably if you ask Mitchell, he can give you a more complete and reliable list. He’s the son of Aphrodite after all. This is their kind of thing.”

“And people here are okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Will asked him back, furrowing his brows a little.

“I.. I mean…”Nico blinked again and stared at Will with wide eyes. Then after a second of silence, it looked Will realized something.

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot you’re born in the 20s.”

Nico could feel how the back of his neck was heating up again. “Yeah. Thanks for reminding me of how ancient I am.”

Will didn’t respond to the slightly-snarky response. He stared at Nico with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Nico looked down to his plate just so he didn’t have to look back at Will.

“Hey, Nico?”

“Hm?” Nico said, still looking at the piece of carrot on his plate. He took it with his fork and ate it.

“It had always been okay, you know, liking another person, whether that person is a boy, or a girl, or however they want to identify themselves.”

Nico angled his neck, peeking at Will from beneath his eyelashes. “Really?”

“Really,” Will nodded. “I know that in some places, or in your case, in a different period of time, people can be nasty about whom you get attracted too. But believe me, there’s nothing wrong with liking someone else. If there are people who have a problem with whom you get attracted too, it’s _their_ problem. “

Nico bit his lower lip. “Oh,” he said quietly, still trying to process all these things that Will just told him. He looked back to his plate, picked up a spoonful of peas and ate it in silence.

“And let me assure you, here in this camp, it’s not a problem at all.”

Nico looked up at Will again. Will had an assuring smile with a soft look in his eyes. “Yeah. This camp is a safe place. If you feel like you want to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. Or to anyone that you feel comfortable with.”

Something swelled with warmth inside Nico. He remembered what Reyna told him a few days ago, about having two homes instead of just one. Now Nico started to feel another thing that he had been longing for. He felt that he was _accepted_. As who he really was.

“Thanks, Will,” he said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Will’s smile was bright and his blue eyes were sparkling. “Sure. Anytime, Neeks.”

Nico continued eating. New questions popping out in his mind. All these things that Will told him were just so new to him, and there were so many feelings that he could not really understand was spinning inside of him, it was almost overwhelming.

Sitting on the chair, Will also continued eating his meal. He didn’t say anything, like he gave Nico some time to process everything. Nico stared at Will, at how the sunlight making his hair looked like it was glowing softly. And somehow a question, out of curiosity, just struck him.

“Did you have a crush on Percy too?”

Will looked up from his now empty-plate, his eyebrows shooting up that they became half-hidden behind his messy curls.

“What? Me? No.” He shook his head. 

“You didn’t?”

Nico did not know what to feel about that answer. Will laughed lightly then he shook his head again.

“No,” he said. “Percy is cute. But he’s not my type.”

Nico choked on nothing. He quickly grabbed his glass of water and took some big gulps. Will stared at him, looking amused.

“What?” Will asked him when Nico put back the glass on the nightstand. “What’s so funny about it?”

“Nothing,” Nico said. But he could not hold a small smile as he ate the last piece of his steak.

Will did not ask further, because apparently something that he saw from the window caught his attention.

“Hey, Neeks?”

“Hm?”

Will gestured with his head to the window. “Look at that.”

Nico put his empty plate aside on the nightstand. He shifted so he could see to the window like what Will told him to.

Connor Stoll was standing in front of Mitchell, placing a flower crown over Mitchell’s head. Mitchell was covering his mouth with a hand, like he was trying to hide his giggling.

Will cooed when Connor leaned forward to kiss Mitchell’s forehead. Mitchell tiptoed to kiss Connor’s cheek. Nico watched in amazement, and for a fleeting second, he thought about how Will would look like with a flower crown.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Will said.

“Yeah,” Nico said, watching Connor and Mitchell walked away, hand in hand with their fingers lacing together. It was really something new for him to see something like that.

“Nyssa Barrera and Billie Ng also another cute couple here.”

“Really?” Nico turned his head to Will.

“Uh huh,” Will hummed as he nodded. “They’re those couples that the Aphrodite kids would refer as hashtag, relationship goal,” Will said, making a quotation mark with his fingers at the last two words.

Nico chuckled. He did not understand the word _hashtag_ , but it did not really matter now. There was this foreign sense of relief, to really see that one of his fears for so long was no longer something that he needed to be afraid of.

“Well, most importantly, they are happy together,” Will said. “And what is wrong with being happy with someone else, especially when that someone is the one that you like?” Will turned his head to Nico. The corner of his lips curled up into a smile.

Nico’s heart fluttered and he looked away from Will, gazing back to the window. His heart was warm and somehow, the blue sky looked brighter.

“You’re right,” he said softly, more like he was talking to himself instead of answering Will. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

*******

Will insisted that what he meant was three days _and three nights_ in the infirmary. Which was why Nico still had to spend one last night there.

Nico did not argue. Doctor always knew what was best for their patient, right?

~~No, it had nothing to do with the fact that it meant he had another dinner together with Will in the infirmary.~~

And it was when they were having dinner in the infirmary when Will told him about Charles Beckendorf.

“It was Beckendorf.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will. “Beckendorf? Charles Beckendorf?”

Will hummed as he popped a grape into his mouth.

“What’s with him?”

“He was my first crush when I got here.”

Will picked another grape from the plate, but Nico did not fail to notice a sentimental look in his eyes.

“I’ve heard that he was a great guy,” Nico said, not really knowing what else to say. He did not know Beckendorf that well anyway, other than he used to be the Head of Cabin Nine. Other than he was one of the heroes that sacrificed his life.

Will nodded. “He was amazing,” Will said. “The first time I came here, I saw him like he was …a real hero walking out of the story books, you know?”

Nico smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Will crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. There was a small nostalgic smile on his lips when he continued talking. “I always admired how he never talked much, but always finished what needed to be done.”

“He’s in Elysium,” Nico said, hoping that somehow it would make Will felt better.

Will raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? With Silena too?”

Nico nodded. “Both of them.”

Will’s lips curled up just a bit higher. “They deserve it.”

“They do. They died as heroes.”

Silence again.

Will looked up at the ceiling as Nico absently draw imaginary circles on the bedsheet.

Then Will chuckled.

“You know, when I was dating Jake, Austin said that I have a thing for Hephaestus kids.”

A strange heat flared inside Nico’s chest.

“You’re dating Jake Mason?”

“ _Was_ ,” Will corrected him.  “It was only for like, 3 or 4 weeks? We soon realized that we’re better off as friends.”

“Oh,” Nico said. A feeling of relief washed off the flare inside of him. “Okay.”

Then he grinned at Will. “Is it true, though?”

“What?”

“That you have a thing for Hephaestus kids? They’re your type or something?”

Will’s cheeks were a deep shade of red now. He huffed and rolled his eyes at Nico.

“What is it, di Angelo? You’re playing matchmaker now?”

Nico let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Nah. I’ll leave that kind of thing for the Aphrodite cabin.”

Will snorted and got up from the chair. “Good. Leave it to the expert.”

He took the tray that held empty plates from the nightstand.

“Now, go get some rest, Neeks,” he said. He walked afor a few steps then turned around. “It’s your last night here, so enjoy it while you can,” he said, smiling slightly at Nico.

“Okay,” Nico said. He stretched his arms up and yawned. Then he saw Will was staring at him, and it looked like he was blushing a little.

“What?” Nico asked, dropping his arms down and fixed his shirt.

Will blinked.

“Nothing,” he said, quickly shaking his head. “So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Nico smirked. “Yeah. You promise to discharge me tomorrow back to my cabin, right?”

“Yeah. Right.”

Will straightened his back. “And Neeks?”

“Yes?”

“Even though you’re no longer… like… an in-patient here, you know you can always come here, right? Just to…talk…or hang out. Or whatever.”

Some stupid skeletal butterflies danced inside Nico’s stomach, but he could not help himself but smiled at Will.

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Great!”

Will’s smile made those stupid butterflies danced even crazier now.

“Good night, Neeks.”

“Good night, Will.”

 

*******

Before he fell asleep that night, Nico realized that Will had not really answered his question about his type.

Before he fell asleep that night, Nico realized that he still wondered what Will’s type was.

*******


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain (n):  
> 1\. emotional distress or suffering  
> 2\. mental suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is a bit heavier than what I usually write, as it talks about some PTSD issue. I try to make it not too explicit, so the PTSD things only show up in their conversation.

*******

It was not a big deal. Just something that Will said about how Nico could do such a better job in helping him cutting the bandages and doing the inventory than anyone else. It was just a simple thing. Just the way Austin always waved at him excitedly whenever Nico walked in to the infirmary. And really, it was not that important, how Kayla actually responded to Nico’s sarcastic comment with the same sassiness.

But those small, simple things were the things that made Nico spent more and more time in the infirmary. Those were the simple things that made Nico felt like a normal teenager with some friends. And Nico slowly built his daily routine in the camp based on those routines. On how he would spend most of his spare time in the infirmary, helping Will or sometimes just hung out. On how he talked with Austin about music and other things. On how he and Kayla listened to Lou Ellen gossiping about things that were happening in the camp, throwing comments and remarks here and there where Lou Ellen would roll her eyes while Austin and Will would laugh at what Nico and Kayla had to say about those gossip.

And Nico had always been a good observer. That was how he could sense that even though the normal routine still looked the same, something was off.

Yes, Will showed up for breakfast that morning with that smile on his face.

But Nico could see that the smile did not really reach Will’s eyes.

From where he was sitting, Nico could see Will was laughing at whatever it was that his siblings were talking in their table. But he could see the moment where Will’s face would look blank for just a fleeting second.

So when he walked into the infirmary that day and did not find Will sitting behind the desk like where people would usually find him, Nico was not exactly surprised.

“Where’s Will?” He asked Austin who was cleaning his saxophone.

Austin lifted his head up. He looked a bit hesitant, and when he answered Nico, he looked like half-cringing.

“He’s…not here?”

“Yeah. I can see that,” Nico said. “Where is he?”

Nico knew that his tone sounded a bit sharper than usual, but he could not really care about it. Not when he could feel that something is not alright with Will. And it worried him.

Austin glanced at Kayla and for a second, it seemed like they had a secret conversation without saying a word.

Nico’s heart beat slightly faster with nervousness. For reasons he still could not understand yet, Nico wanted to know whether Will was okay.

“Is he okay?”

Austin looked at him with a strange look, as if he was contemplating whether he could trust Nico or no. But it was Kayla who answered him.

“I think he’s at the lake. At the dock.”

“Oh. Okay,” Nico said. “Thanks.” Nico quickly turned on his heels. But Nico had only taken two steps when Kayla called him.

“Hey, Nico?”

“Yeah?” Nico turned around.

Kayla took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. “Will is probably…not his usual self today.”

Nico didn't really understand what Kayla meant, but he nodded anyway.

“Okay,” he said. He turned around again, and made his way out of the infirmary.

 

*******

As Kayla said, Will was sitting at the dock by the lake. Nico could only see his back, but from the way his shoulders were hunching down, Nico knew that Will was probably not just relaxing and enjoying the view.

Nico slowly walked closer to where Will was sitting. He stopped about two steps away from where Will was sitting.

Will turned his head. When his eyes met Nico’s, he looked slightly surprised, like he was not expecting that it was Nico, of all people.

“Hey,” Nico said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Wil tugged up his lips into a small smile. “Hey,” he said, and looked away from Nico, gazing back to the lake.

Nico bit his lower lip, then after two seconds of hesitation, he dropped himself to the plank. He sat next to Will, leaving a reasonable personal space between them.

“You alright?”

It took a beat too long before Will answered him.

“Yeah.”

Nico glanced at Will then gazed at the horizon.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Not just because Nico hated it when someone lied to him. He wanted Will to _trust_ him.

Nico could hear Will let out a long sigh.

“Okay,” Will said. “Maybe I’m not…really alright.”

Nico hummed and nodded lightly. He turned his head again to Will.

“You want me to stay here? Or you feel like you want to be alone?”

Will shrugged his shoulders. “You can stay if you want to,” he said. “We can be alone together.”

Nico arched an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like I’ve heard that line before?”

The corners of Will’s lips twitched. “Maybe because I was kind of quoting Fall Out Boy?”

“Ah, yes. I am pretty sure that I’ve heard their songs quite a lot in the infirmary.”

“Hey, they’re good!”

Nico tried to hold back a small smile. “Yeah, they’re okay.”

Will hummed. He gazed back to the horizon. Following him, Nico looked at the lake. The water glistening under the bright sun.

A few moments passed in silence, until Nico angled his neck a little to look at Will.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Nico didn’t think he’s really good at talking about something that involved emotions. But heck, if it was something that he could do to help Will, if it was something that could make Will feel better, then it’s something that Nico would do.

Will didn’t answer him right the way. He didn’t even look back at Nico, but kept his eyes on the horizon. Nico watched his chest slowly raised up and fell back down as he took a deep breath.

But still, Will didn’t say anything yet.

Nico turned his head away from Will, and watched their distorted reflection on the water.

Three heartbeats passed in silence before Will finally started talking.

“It’s Michael’s birthday today.”

There was a dull pain in Nico’s chest as he nodded at Will’s words. He knew how it hurt so much. Yeah, people said that birthdays were those happy days where you were being reminded about how lucky you were to go through another year in this life, how you were blessed with so many things in this life and whatever.

But birthdays could hurt.

Birthday could hurt when it reminded you of someone who was no longer with you.

“You miss him?” Nico asked.

“A lot.”

Nico nodded again.

“I’ve always wanted to be like him,” Will said, glancing at Nico with a small bittersweet smile, a nostalgic longing look in his eyes. He looked away and sighed. “He was one of those people who never hesitated to stand up for what he thought was right. Even Clarisse didn’t scare him off.”

“He’s a great guy with some attitude,” Nico said, slightly smiling.

“He was. He was awesome.”

Silence fell again between them. Nico still had his head ducked down, and next to him, Will gazed at where the sparkling lake met the sky.

“And when he’s…gone…I didn’t even have the chance to…think about it, you know?”

Nico turned his head but said nothing. Will still held his gaze at the horizon as he continued talking.

“In Manhattan, everything happened so fast, so unreal. It was scary but you saw Michael and you just…believed in him as he told you what you got to do. You were scared of the war, of fighting the monsters but you looked at Michael and he looked so brave it made you feel less scared because you trusted him. Then suddenly… Suddenly they just said Michael’s gone.”

Nico’s heart clenched at how Will’s voice trembled. He stared at Will. At how his eyes glazed and how his shoulders slightly shaking. Will’s hands were clutching the edge of the wooden plank, like he needed to hold on to something.

“They… They just told me that Michael’s gone. I didn’t even have the time to let it sink in when they said that I had to take over.”

Nico shifted closer to Will. He carefully placed his hand over Will’s. “It was so brave of you to do so, Will.  You should be proud of what you have done.” Nico bit his lower lip for a second. “I am proud of you for what you’ve done,” he said sincerely.

Will flashed a glance at him. His lips quirking up a bit into a vague, barely-there smile.

“Thanks,” he whispered and looked away again.

He didn’t say anything for a while.

He didn’t pull away his hand from Nico, so Nico let his hand rested on Will’s.

“Even after Manhattan was over, it still felt unreal sometimes. No longer having Michael around. Having to be the counselor. And sometimes… You know… I just.. I just can’t help to think.. what if…” Will’s voice faltered.

Nico said nothing, but he slowly rubbed small circles on the back of Will’s hand with his thumb.

Will sighed. “And it’s… almost ridiculous. That days just go by and then… suddenly… suddenly shit started to happen again and just like that…puff…” Will moved his other hand in a vague circle. “Suddenly it was just like… Hey, look! The gods messed things up again! So let's just have another war again!”

Will’s hand fell back to the wooden plank, and ducked his head down, his shoulders trembled again.

“It’s just… exhausting sometimes. Like.. can’t we have a break? Have a normal life? Is it too much to ask?”

Nico shifted again a bit. Just a bit closer. He held Will’s arm, firmly but gently. His skin had regained some of its natural olive tone, but it still looked a bit pale against Will’s tanned skin.

“Hey,” Nico said. “It’s okay. You’re here now. You’re safe now.”

Will closed his eyes and he bit his lower lip.

“Yeah,” he said and nodded. He opened his eyes slowly. “I have to be okay. I have to keep it together for everyone else.”

It hurt Nico to realize how hard it must have been for Will. Will had not just lost his brothers. He had to step in to be the head counselor of the Apollo Cabin and take the responsibility of being a leader.

“Besides,” Will turned his head to Nico. The thin smile on his lips was a forced one and his blue eyes didn’t have their usual light. “Others have gone through the same, even worse things, right? _You_ have gone through worse shit.”

An icy cold feeling ran through Nico’s vein as the dark memory of Tartarus flashed in his mind. He shook his head, trying to push away the suffocating memory, at least for a while. Besides, Nico thought to himself, telling someone to not feel bad about something because someone else had it worse is like telling someone not to be happy about something because someone else had it better. Nico had spent enough time wandering in The Underworld and talked with the souls that he met there to understand that pain was not a contest. People had their own pain, and there was no point of comparing one’s pain with the others’.

Nico squeezed Will’s arm that he was holding.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to feel the pain. Suffering and pain, they're not a competition. If it hurt you, if it’s painful for you, then you’re allowed to feel so.”

Will stared at him with almost a blank expression.

“I know Will. It must be painful for you. And you have been so so strong to make it this far.”

Will’s lips were trembling and his eyes were glassy. He quickly ducked his head down, like he didn’t want Nico to see his face.

“I… I’m sorry…” Will said, voice barely a whisper.

“Why you have to feel sorry?” Nico said. “You were hurt, and it was not your mistake at all.”

Will covered his face with both hands. Nico could hear he choked back a sob.

And it was breaking Nico’s heart to see Will looked so fragile, so vulnerable like that. And Nico would do anything, anything that he could do just to offer him some comfort.

Without even thinking, Nico put his arms around Will’s shoulder and gently pulled him into his embrace. Will buried his face on Nico’s shoulder, his hands clutching on Nico as he started sobbing.

Nico gently ran his hands up and down on Will’s back soothingly.

“It’s okay, Will. It’s going to be okay. It hurt, but you’ll get through this.”

Will’s tears kept on falling, and Nico let him cry as he held Will close, whispering comforting words to him.

Nico could not unfeel Will’s pain. But at least, he would be next to Will, holding him to soothe the pain. He would always be here with Will, holding him as they were going through the pain.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. With all the wars and everything, I am pretty sure that most, if not all, the demigods had PTSD, in different various level. Including Will. Despite him being the sunshine boy of Apollo, let's not forget that he lost Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, and he had to replace his half-brothers as the Cabin Counsellor at a very young age. In the middle of the Manhattan Battle (how old was he at that time? 13? 14?)  
> 2\. One of my headcanon about Nico is he would be a good therapist. I mean, not just because Nico himself had gone through so many painful things, he had talked with so many souls in the Underworld. Also, please do not forget that Nico was the only one who actually spared some of his time to visit Iapetus aka Bob the Janitor in The Underworld. Despite the outer layer of a boy who dressed in dark colors, Nico had the purest soul with the kindest heart.  
> 3\. Yes, I purposefully put Fall Out Boy there. Sue me. They're brilliantly good (hey, even my therapist listens to their songs!)


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> care (v):  
> 1\. to feel concern or interest  
> 2\. to be interested in someone and want them to be well and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. And yes, if you noticed it, I decided to add one more chapter to this fic.

*******

Nico just could not take it any longer. Will had been overworking himself again. And Nico hated that. He hated how Will’s smile looked hollow. How his eyes looked empty. And most of all, Nico hated how Will blamed himself, how Will kept on carrying this guilt for not being a more useful demigod.

Because it was _not_ true. It was totally not true.

Will might not be the best in sword fighting. He might feel like he wasn’t as good in archery as well as what an Apollo camper should be. But Nico would fight anyone who would dare to even _think_ that Will was useless.

But it was Will himself who kept on saying that he wished he had had a more useful power, anything more useful than just healing power.

Well, Nico didn’t want to fight him.

But at the same time, it hurt him to see how Will felt so low like that.

So Nico decided that he needed to do something. And that’s what he told Austin and Kayla when they were hanging out in the infirmary’s front office.

“I want to take Will out. To somewhere nice.”

Kayla and Austin both turned their heads to Nico. Nico himself was too busy thinking about this vague plan that started to form in his head as he read the article in the magazine. He didn’t even see how Austin and Kayla exchanged looks, as he skimmed the list of places that someone could go in New York City. After a few seconds passed by, he realized that neither Austin nor Kayla responded. He lifted his gaze up from the magazine, and found both of Will’s half-siblings staring at him with a weird look in their eyes.

Nico’s eyes darted from Austin to Kayla.

“What?” He asked.

Austin and Kayla exchanged looks again before they stared at Nico. But it was Kayla who spoke first.

“What do you mean you want to take him out? Why?”

Nico let out a huff and closed the magazine. He threw it to the desk, then he crossed his arms over his chest. With his legs propped on the desk, crossing on the ankles, he balanced the chair that he was sitting on two legs, leaning against the wall.

“Will has been overworking. Again. He needs a break.”

Austin raised his eyebrows while Kayla lifted a hand up, palm facing Nico. “Wait a second. So when you said that you want to take Will out, what was in your mind exactly?”

Nico shrugged his shoulders. “Just like what I said. I want to take him out so he can have some good time to relax. To take his mind off from all the stress.”

“I thought you are taking him out for a-“

Austin was cut mid-sentence by Kayla who elbowed him on the rib.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows but after a second of strange coughing, Austin continued his sentence. “I mean, I thought you were also going to take us too!”

Kayla’s eyes widened as Nico stared at Austin.

Well, yeah, Austin, Kayla and him had become closer for the last few weeks, ever since those three days in the infirmary. It wasn’t something unusual for all of them do whatever together. But somehow, Nico kind of wanted to spend the time with just Will.

And yes, Nico could provide some justification for that. His main reason for taking Will out was to take Will’s mind off from the stress of his work in the Infirmary. What if Austin and Kayla started talking about infirmary-related things? What if Austin and Kayla, in any way, did something that only made Will regret not being in the infirmary? What if Austin, Kayla and Will had this inside joke that only the Apollo kids would understand, and then they would-

Nico scratched the back of his ear. “Well, you know. That would be nice. But, I mean,” Nico said and paused to clear his throat. “I mean, if all of you, are taking a break at the same time…Who would be in charge of the Infirmary? And your cabin?”

Nico didn’t know why he felt the tips of his ears were burning. And the amused look that Austin had didn’t make it any better.

“Yeah, sure,” Austin said, giving him a half-nod with a small smirk on his lips. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“That’s actually make sense,” Kayla said. “I’m pretty sure that one of the reasons why Will wouldn’t want to leave the camp, was him over thinking about his responsibilities in the camp. But we can handle it, right Austin?” Kayla turned her head to Austin, who gave them a thumb up.

“Yeah. We’ll take care of the infirmary and the cabin. You take Will out, dude. Go entertain him.”

“Well, that settles it then,” Nico said. A feeling of relief washed over him.

“Where are you going to take him?” Kayla asked.

Nico sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He brought his chair back to the normal position.

“I’m not sure yet,” he said. “What do you guys think? Where should I take him?”

Kayla shrugged her shoulders. “Lunch or dinner sounds nice. And Will is not that picky about food. Just take him to somewhere fancier than McDonalds, and he’ll be happy.”

Nico nodded. The vague idea in his head started to get clearer. He leaned forward to grab a pen and one of the small yellow post-it on the desk.

“So, a nice meal,”  he said as he was scribbling the words _lunch/dinner_ on the post it. He tapped the pen on his chin. “What else? What other things that you think can make Will feel more relaxed?”

“You can take him to see a movie. Either before or after the meal,” Kayla said. “I would suggest you to do it before you have your meal, though. So you can talk about the movie during the meal.”

“That’s a great idea,” Nico said, scribbling the word _movie_ on his list. He looked up at Austin and Kayla. “Do you guys have recommendation on the movie?”

“I know Will has been wanting to watch 'La La Land' for a while,” Austin offered his idea. “I know that it might not be the kind of movie that you like-“

Nico waved his hand dismissively as he jotted down the title of the movie. “It’s fine. As long as it’s something that _he_ likes, I’m okay with that.”

With his eyes fixed on his list, Nico didn’t see the way Austin and Kayla exchanged glances of amusement.

“Any other ideas? Movies? Places to go? Anything?” Nico looked up again at the two Apollo kids.

Austin had a small teasing smirk on his lips. “You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?”

A strange heat rushed inside Nico as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the backrest of his chair,  schooling his face into a nonchalant expression.

“Of course I do. I care about Will. He’s my friend, and I hate seeing him all stressed out like that.” He glared at Austin and Kayla. “You two supposed to care too! He’s your brother!”

Austin snorted before he answered. “Hey, we’ll be taking care of the Infirmary and Cabin 7 while you’re taking him out!”

Nico rolled his eyes, but he looked back to his list.

“You know, even though he’s often being nosy about eating healthy food, Will can never say no to ice cream. It’s like one of his guilty pleasures,” Kayla suggested.

“Really?”

Kayla hummed as she nodded. “Or, maybe frozen yogurt. Probably it will make him feel less guilty because he would consider it to be a bit healthier than ice cream.”

“I’ve never had frozen yogurt before,” Nico said.

“Then maybe it’s time for you to try some,” Kayla said.

“Well, yeah. But do you think Will would like it?”

Kayla laughed. “Sure. Don’t worry about it. Just remind him that frozen yogurt has less sugar and fat than ice cream, and he wouldn’t say no.”

“Okay,” Nico said, adding _frozen yogurt_ into his list.

He studied his list, started planning the day out.

“Do you think the Hephaestus cabin would let me borrow their laptop and use the internet connection they have?” Nico asked them again. “I need to do some planning,” he said, brushing his hair from his forehead.

“Sure,” Kayla said, standing up from the chair. “I can go there with you.”

“Cool!” Nico stood up from his chair. He slid his list and the pen into the pocket of his jacket as he quickly followed Kayla who already walked to the door. 

“Yeah. Sure. Just leave me all alone here while you go planning your date, di Angelo,” Austin said, more like mumbling to himself.

Nico was already too far away to hear it.

And even if he heard it, he was already too excited with the plan to care about what Austin just said.

 

*******

It was after lunch on Thursday when Nico marched to the table where Apollo kids were sitting. Will was standing up from the bench, ready to leave the dining pavilion when he saw Nico.

A smile light up his face, even though Nico could still see faint shadows below his eyes that looked a bit tired.

“Hey, Nico! What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

Will raised up his brows, clearly surprised.

“Yeah. Sure,” Will said, even though he sounded unsure. He glanced at his siblings who started leaving the table. A few of them were stealing glances at Will, looking curious. But Kayla quickly jumped off the bench, and herded the younger kids to walk out of the dining pavilion, giving instructions for them to follow her to the Arts and Crafts Centre where they would have their next camp activity.

Nico turned his head to the group of Apollo campers that were leaving the pavilion, and caught Austin smirking at him. Austin winked, and gave him a thumb up before quickly joined his siblings.

“Uh… Where do you want to talk?”

Nico turned his head back to Will.

“Here is fine,” Nico said, slumping himself down on the bench. Following him, Will sat back to bench, the wooden table separate them.

“What’s your plan for tomorrow?” Nico asked.

For the second time, Will’s brows raised up in surprise. But then he shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing in particular. My shift tomorrow at the infirmary started at-“

“Cancel it.”

Will froze. He stared at Nico, his blue eyes were wide. He blinked, then he asked Nico.

“What?”

Nico folded his arms on the table, and leaned forward a little.

“Cancel your afternoon shift in the infirmary. You’re going out tomorrow. With me. To New York City.”

Two or three heartbeats passed in silence before Will finally said something.

“What?”

Nico huffed.

“I said, we’re going for a day out tomorrow. To New York City. You and me.”

“But… The infir-“

“Austin would be the one taking charge in the infirmary tomorrow. And Kayla will take care of the Apollo cabin.”

“But they-“

“It’s about time for them to do it, Will. You need to learn how to share responsibilities. It’s not just good for you, it’s good for them too.” Nico cut Will again.

“What would-“

“I’ve asked Chiron and he gave us permission to.”

Will blinked.

“How would-“

“Jules-Albert will pick us up. So you don’t have to worry about me using shadow travel, and we’ll get back to the Camp before the curfew.”

Will stared at Nico with confusion in his blue eyes. After two or three second passed without Will saying anything, Nico started to shift uncomfortably.

“But, why?”

Nico took out a deep breath and let it out in a long exhale. “Will, you’ve been working a bit too hard. You need a break. That’s why I am taking you out tomorrow.”

Will held his gaze at Nico, like he was trying to process what Nico just told him.

“So…you’re…taking me out so I can have a break?”

Nico gave Will a small smile that he hoped was an assuring one. “Yeah. That’s the main intention. So you can catch a break and relax.”

“Why?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will. “Why not? Everyone deserves a break, Will. You deserve some time to relax and do things that you enjoy.”

Will shook his head. “No, I mean. Why you’re doing this?”

“Because I care about you, Will. You’re my best friend, and I hate to see you not taking care of yourself.”

There was a mix of emotions on Will’s face. Will looked confused, surprised, and his cheeks were blushing. But for a fleeting second, Nico thought he saw something that almost looked like a slight disappointment. But perhaps it was just the lights playing trick or nothing but Nico’s imagination, because it was already gone now.

“Are you sure?” Will asked once again.

“I’m sure, Will. I’ve already had everything planned out for tomorrow.”

The tips of Will’s lips were curling up slightly, forming a shy smile.

“Oh,” Will said. He looked away for a second as he tucked some rebellious strands of his hair to the back of his ear. When he looked back at Nico, he had a shy smile and the look in his blue eyes was soft.

For a second, Nico felt strangely breathless.

Will nodded. “Okay,” he said, almost whispering, like he himself still couldn't believe it.

Without even thinking, Nico smiled back at him. He didn’t know why but it was like his heart was jumping around in his chest.

“Great,” he said. “So, tomorrow? At 2? So you still have some time after lunch if you want to…you know, get ready or anything.”

“Cool,” Will said. “Should we meet at the-“

“I’ll pick you up at your Cabin.”

Will’s mouth left opened for a second, then he coughed a little. Nico felt heat creeping in on his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

“I was the one asking you-“ he paused and cleared his throat again. “I mean, this was my idea? So I guess… Somehow it only feels right for me if I pick you up at your cabin? Then we can walk to where Jules Albert will be waiting…” Nico paused, peeking up at Will.

Will was biting his lower lip, like he was trying to hold back a smile.

“Okay then,” Will said. “I’ll be.. uhmm… waiting in my cabin.”

“Great,” Nico said, knowing for sure that he was grinning but at the same time, he felt like he couldn’t care less.

“So… I need to go to the Infirmary now,” Will said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Nico said, standing up from the bench. “And I have a sword-fighting class to teach.”

Nico slid his hands into the pocket of his jacket. He shifted his weight to his heels. “So. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Will’s smile was soft and for a second, Nico thought of how he liked it so much when Will smiled like that.

“Yeah,” Will said, nodding as he rubbed the side of his neck. “Tomorrow.”

“Great,” Nico said. “Tomorrow. At 2. I’ll pick you up. At your cabin.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“So. Uh. Bye, Will. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Will let out a laugh and finally, after it’s been gone for days, the light in his eyes came back, twinkling as he smiled at Nico.

_(Gosh, Nico just like it so so very much when Will smiled like that at him.)_

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Neeks.”

Nico turned on his heels, and walking away from the table with wide steps. When he reached the doorway, he turned around to look at Will. Will was still sitting on the bench. His elbow was on the table, propping his chin as he was watching Nico. When he saw Nico looking at him, he smiled, and raised his other hand to give Nico a small wave. Nico waved back at him. Then he turned around, and walked out of the pavilion.

Nico was feeling a bit giddy as he made his way to the sword fighting arena. He had tomorrow all planned out, and he could not even lie to himself about how excited he was about it. He could not wait to take Will out, could not wait to make Will relax and have some great time.

Because at the moment, there was nothing that Nico wanted more other than to see that genuine smile lighting up Will’s face back. Just thinking about how tomorrow would make Will feel happy already gave Nico a pleasant warm feeling inside of him.

He just wanted to make Will happy.

Because Nico cared about Will. So so very much.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty that it took quite a while for me to update this. So really, i even feel more guilty to tell you this. It might even take longer for me for the next update. I am at the very last stages of my degree now. My professor is reviewing the draft of my dissertation (that has been sitting on his desk since... oh, i don't know, November 2017?), and since the deadline to have a defense if I want to graduate this semester is on April 20, let me just say that the next few weeks would be...intense, to say the least. And even after that, I still have to deal with moving back to my country so I need to deal with packing and paper works and basically, stuff... So yeah. You get the idea.  
> I will try to write another chapter for the other Solangelo fic that I have on-going right now (the Musician!AU one) but then after that, I'm sorry to say that it might take a few weeks before I finally update my fics.  
> But don't worry, I am not going to abandon my fics. Honestly, at this point, fics and my football teams are the only things that keep me sane.  
> So yeah. Once again, I apologize for this.
> 
> (Also, on a side note, regardless of whether it's healthier or no, I personally like frozen yogurt more than ice cream. I think Nico would prefer Gelato, though. He's Italian, after all)


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeal·ous·y (noun)  
> 1\. the feeling of bitterness that someone has when they think that another person is trying to take a lover or friend, or a possession, away from them  
> 2\. the feeling of bitterness when someone wish that they could have the qualities or possessions that another person has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I knew that the last time I updated this fic, I said that I was going to have some sort of hiatus but well... (1) my team had their second loss in a row (and I got more upset about it because it's against that other team); (2) my favorite contestant just got eliminated from Master Chef Junior and I am so so sad; (3) my professor had been giving me this massive frustration by letting me hanging in this anxious waiting period and really just thinking about it made me want to throw up. So really, I need to write something as an outlet. Well, despite the not-so-happy reasons of why I am writing this chapter, I still hope that you find this enjoyable :)
> 
> 2\. Big thanks to Martina, who has helped me with the Italian translations!

*******

La La Land was a good movie. Probably. But to be honest, Nico spent more time stealing glances at Will than to really pay attention to the movie.  Will seemed to really enjoy the movie, and Nico enjoyed the way how Will had his facial expression changed throughout the movie. Even only with the lights coming from the screen, Nico could still see how Will’s expression was like doing a live report of what was happening on the screen. It was fascinating, and endearing.

When they walked out of the movie theater, Will talked about the movie so animatedly, sometimes quoting the lines of dialogues from the movie. Nico nodded along even though he didn’t remember those lines but it was just so wonderful to see how Will seemed to really enjoyed the movie. His blue eyes twinkled with so much passion, and his smile was so bright and warm, it made Nico smile just to see it.

“So, what’s next on your list? Food?” Will asked as he walked next to Nico.

Nico hummed. “That’s the plan.”

“Please don’t tell me that we’re having Happy Meals,” Will said, half-teasingly.

Nico angled his neck to look at Will, quirking the left corner of his lips into a half-smirk.

“Hey, I’m the one planning the whole day. So like it or not, just roll with it, okay, Solace?”

Will huffed, feigning annoyance. But his eyes were smiling. “Well, good thing that McDonald's still have some salads on their menu, huh?”

Nico let out a small laugh.  “Yeah, but you can order your McDonalds salad for another time, Solace,” Nico said as he took the left turn to a small alley.

“Huh?” Will followed him, trying to keep his pace with Nico’s. “Say that again?”

Nico stopped right in front of a glass-door, grinning at Will.

“I said, I’m sorry but you have to wait for another time to have some McDonald's salad.”

Will stared at Nico, looking slightly confused and also surprised.

Nico gestured with his chin to the front door of his favorite Italian restaurant. “Because this, is where we’re having dinner today.”

Nico walked to the door and pulled it open. He held the door, and smiled at Will.

“After you,” he said. Will said nothing. Still looking surprised, he walked in to the restaurant, with Nico just one step behind him.

They were greeted with some music and a delicious smell, heavy with herbs and spices. La Casa Rossa was one of Nico’s favorite place outside the camp. It was more than just a small family restaurant. It was a place that made Nico feel closer to his roots. Despite what The River Lethe had erased form his memories, Nico was still Italian at heart. And this small cozy place in the hustle of New York City, along with the old pictures hanging on its brick wall was where the hazy memories of his childhood came into a brighter shade.

When Claudio, the owner of the restaurant, saw Nico coming in, he quickly walked towards him from behind the register.

“Nico! _Ragazzo mio_!” He greeted Nico in Italian, opening his arms as he made his way towards Nico, beaming a wide smile.

Nico stretched his lips into a smile, bracing himself to what he knew was coming. “ _Ciao_ , Claudio.”

Just like what he had expected, the next second he was already enveloped by Claudio’s arms, hugging him warmly.

Nico was not one who was big on physical contact. He even tended to avoid it. But Claudio (and by extension, his family) was one of the people on the short list of people that he kind-of allowed to come into his personal space.

Claudio pulled away but still holding his shoulders.

“ _Come stai, ragazzo mio? È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che sei venuto!_ ” He asked, squeezing Nico’s shoulders. Nico returned Claudio’s warm smile.

“ _Sto bene,_ Claudio,” he said, feeling the comfort of talking in Italian with the people who shared the same language.

“ _Bene, bene_ ,” Claudio said. Then his eyes fell on Will, who was now standing just one step behind Nico. “ _Oh, hai un amico che viene con te! Che cosa fantastica_!”

Claudio pulled Will into a brief but warm hug.

“ _Sei_ l’amico _di Nico_?” He asked once he pulled himself away from Will.

Will turned to look at Nico with a confused look, obviously had no idea what Claudio asked him.

“Claudio, this is Will, and yes, he’s my friend,” Nico told Claudio, switching back to English to make sure that Will knew what was happening.

“Oh! Welcome to my humble restaurant, young man!” Claudio said. He also switched back to English even though his Italian accent was even stronger than Nico.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Will said, nodding his head at Claudio.  
“And what a pleasure to have you here! Any friend of Nico is our friend too!” Claudio said, beaming a smile. “Now, Nico never had a friend coming with him to our place. So you must be really special!”

Nico could feel the heat on his cheeks creeping in.

“Really?” Will asked and turned his head to Nico, a small smirk on his lips. Nico looked away, not really knowing what to say to that.

But it looked like he didn’t have to say anything anyway, as Claudio already had his arms on each of their shoulders, guiding them to the dining area of the restaurant.

“I assume that you are here to have a nice dinner?” Claudio said as he led them to one of the tables located quite in the back.

Nico hummed as he took a seat, Will taking the seat across of him.

“Great,” Claudio said, clasping his hands. “Mattia would be right here to help you.”

“Thanks, Claudio,” Nico said. With a smile, Will also thanking the Italian.

After Claudio left them, Will looked around the restaurant. There were some other people in the restaurant, that more than half of the tables were occupied. But the atmosphere in the restaurant was still a cozy one.

“You come here often?” Will asked.

“Not really. Just once in a while,” Nico answered him, shrugging his shoulders. Despite the numerous Italian restaurant that was there in NYC, Claudio’s place was his favorite. Not just because of the food, but also the whole set up of the restaurant that gave a cozy, relaxing atmosphere. The red-brick wall, pictures of the country hanging on the wall, the soft Italian music. It’s a place where Nico felt a little more like at home. Not to mention that Claudio and his family always treated Nico like he was a part of their own family.

“It’s a nice place,” Will said, gazing around again. There was a small smile on Will’s lips and there was just something about Will being here with him, sitting right in front of him that just looked so soft and beautiful.

“It is,” Nico said, and Will looked at him. He stared at Will. That slight curve of his half-smile, the way his blue eyes sparkled and how his curls fell over his forehead, he almost looked like a watercolor painting.

Will tilted his head to the left a bit. “What?”

Nico blinked. “What?”

“You looked at me strangely,” Will said, and brushed some hair from his forehead. “What is it?”

Nico quickly shook his head as a rush of heat warmed the back of his neck

“Nothing,” he said, and looked away from Will. Suddenly a black and white picture of Venice on the wall next to him became a very interesting object to look at.

“Hello, Nico. Good to see you again.”

Nico turned his head to where a tall young man stood by their table.

“Hello, Mattia,” Nico greeted him. Mattia nodded as he placed a glass of water in front of Nico, and then another one in front of Will.

“You’re here with a friend,” Mattia said, looking at Nico. One of his eyebrows slightly curled up, and there was a faint teasing smirk on his lips.

“Oh, yeah,” Nico said, running a hand over his head. “Mattia, this is Will. Will, this is Mattia. He’s Claudio’s son.”

Eighteen years of age, Mattia was the youngest of the three children that Claudio had. He has been the one that helped Claudio the most in the restaurant. The last time Nico visited the restaurant, Claudio proudly told him that Mattia just started his study in a culinary school.

Beaming a smile, Will waved at Mattia. “Hey. Nice to meet you.”

Mattia nodded at Will, returning his smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

He gave one of the menus that he had with him to Will.

“I’ll give you guys some time to decide what to have today,” Mattia said as he handed in another menu to Nico. “Meanwhile, do you guys need anything else besides water?”

Both Nico and Will shook their heads.

“I think we’re good, Mattia,” Nico said.

“Very well then,” Mattia nodded. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Mattia made a 90-degree turn on his heels, and started to walk away from their table. But when he passed by Nico, he stopped and clasped a hand on Nico’s shoulder.

He leaned down a little to whisper at Nico.

“ _È adorabile_ ,” he whispered. Nico could hear the teasing in his voice.

Nico almost choked on nothing but Mattia already walked away from them.

“Nico? Are you alright?”

Nico lifted his head up. Will stared at him, looking slightly confused.

“Are you alright?” Will repeated his question. “You look a bit…flustered.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico quickly nodded. “I’m alright.” He grabbed his glass of water and took three big gulps from it.

Will still stared at him for a while, like he didn’t really believe in Nico. But when Nico put his glass back on the table, he started opening the menu that he had.

“So, what do you suggest?” Will asked, and peeked at him from the menu. “I believe that I should leave it to the expert when it comes to Italian food, huh?”

Nico grinned, and opened his own menu.

“You’re right, Solace,” Nico said. “Leave it to the expert.”

 

*******

Ten minutes later, Mattia came back to their table to take their orders. Nico ordered a plate of _Sarde in Saor_ for himself, while Will getting a plate of _Risi i Bisi,_ like what Nico had suggested.

“His accent is heavier than yours,” Will said once Mattia left them again.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Will, his whole family speak Italian with him. I only can speak in Italian with Chiara on the camp. And it’s not like I am talking 24/7 with her in Italian. Of course his accent is stronger than mine.”

Will only hummed as he sipped the water from his glass.

“I like it though,” Will said as he placed back his glass on the table.

Something funny pulled a heavy weight inside Nico’s stomach.

“What?” Nico asked. “You like his accent?”

For a fleeting second, Nico wondered whether he should speak more with Chiara. In Italian. Even though Chiara tended to use some words that made Nico wanted to cringe sometimes.

“Uhm. Kind of. But I mean, it’s the accent that I like.”

Nico arched an eyebrow at Will, bemused. “What do you mean?”

Will shrugged his shoulders and shifted a bit in his chair. “I mean, I like Italian accent.”

Nico internally let out a sigh of relief.

 _Oh_ , he thought quietly. _It’s the accent. Not Mattia’s accent_.

A small piece of him wondered why he found it to be something…relieving.

“Yeah,” Nico said, looking down at the red tablecloth where he absently drew some random patterns with his fingers. “I think it’s okay.”

“The accent, I mean,” Nico added and lifted his head up. Will was staring at him, and there was this funny expression on his face that Nico could not understand.

“What?” Nico asked.

“Huh?”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “You look at me like…” Nico moved his hand into an imaginary circle, trying to find the word. But he couldn’t. So he huffed. “Never mind,” he said.

Will cleared his throat. “Anyway,” Will said. “Have I told you the last time I went to a restaurant back in Tennessee?”

Nico smiled and folded his arms on the table. He leaned forward a bit.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “So, tell me. What happened?”

“Oh dear gods, you won’t believe it. It was like…3 or 4 years ago?” Will started telling about his restaurant adventure that involved a nasty encounter with an empousa.

Nico listened, thinking that Will’s accent while he was talking? It was not bad to hear. Not bad at all.

 

*******

It was maybe twenty minutes after they made their order, when Mattia came back with their food. He placed a plate in front of Nico, and another one in front of Will.

“Enjoy, guys,” Mattia said, smiling before he left them.

Nico picked up his knife and fork.

“Oh, this looks and smell so good,” he said, ready to devour his food.

He looked at Will, and that when he realized that instead of looking at the food, Will had his eyes on something else.

Nico turned his head, following the direction of Will’s gazing.

Nico might be wrong, and for some strange reasons he wished he was wrong, but apparently, Will was staring at Mattia, who was standing a few tables away from them. Mattia was taking the order from a middle-age couple, scribbling something down on his small book. When he finished, he slid down the book into his pocket. As if on cue, he turned his head to where Nico and Will were sitting. Looked like he saw that Will was staring at him, as he flashed a smile at their direction, and Holy Hades, he even _winked_ before he turned around and made his way to the kitchen area.

Something strange flared up inside Nico.

He turned his neck to look at Will, who now had a faint blush on his cheeks.

“You’re staring. At Mattia,” Nico said bluntly.

Will let out a small gasped as his eyes darted back at Nico. He cleared his throat and picked his utensils.

“I’m not,” Will said. But then he looked up at Nico, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “But well, not gonna lie. He’s cute.”

That strange flare inside Nico flamed up again. Nico huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Solace,” he said. He almost surprised to hear how his voice sounded a bit sharper.

In front of him, Will raised his eyebrows, and there was something that vaguely looked like an amusement in his eyes.“What? You  don’t think he’s cute?”

Nico tried to focus on the fish in front of him.

“He’s alright, I guess,” Nico said, trying to control his tone to be as nonchalant as possible.

To be honest, Mattia was kind of cute. But with Will sitting in front of him, Nico could not really think of Mattia being cute. Or _anyone_ else being cute.

Will hummed as Nico cut another piece of the fish. “I guess they’re right about Italians being attractive people.”

Nico hated to admit how not just Will thought that Mattia was cute but also attractive annoyed him. Then a realization hit him.

“Wait,” he said, putting the fork back to the plate as he looked up at Will. Will lifted his head up too to meet Nico’s eyes.

“What?” Will asked.

“ _I_ am Italian,” Nico said. “So do you think _I_ am attractive?”

Now the cheeks were no longer pink, but more like crimson. Will looked away for a second, and when he looked back at Nico, he shrugged his shoulders again.

“I don’t know,” he said, tucking a strand of his curls to the back of his ear. “Maybe,” he said and looked down at his plate.

“Just a little,” he quickly added but kept his eyes on his rice.

Nico chuckled but decided not to push farther. The sight of Will, blushing and looking a bit nervous in front of him was something that he found adorable.

Nico continued eating his food. He realized that he was kind of grinning stupidly, but he could not make himself care about it. He risked a glance at Will, only to find that Will was also peeking at him. Their eyes met for a second, and for that second Nico felt strangely breathless.

Will quickly looked down again to his plate of rice, but Nico didn’t fail to notice the small shy smile dancing on Will’s lips.

Nico didn’t really know what was this warm feeling running inside of him, just because to see Will smiled like that. But he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. translations:  
> *) 'Ragazzo mio' : my boy  
> *) 'Come stai, ragazzo mio? È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che sei venuto': How are you doing, my boy? It’s been a while since the last time you came  
> *) 'Sto bene, Claudio': I'm fine, Claudio  
> *) 'Bene, bene': Good, good  
> *) 'Hai un amico che viene con te! Che cosa fantastica!': You have a friend coming with you! How wonderful  
> *) 'Sei l’amico di Nico?': You’re Nico’s friend?  
> *) 'È adorabile: He's cute
> 
> 2\. So while I was writing this, Claudio and Mattia in this chapter based on Claudio Marchisio and Mattia de Sciglio, who are both Italian football players. Why them? Because if I have to pick football players only based on their looks, those two will definitely be on my Top 5. (And if you decide to google the two of them, I personally like Mattia so much better when he had no facial hair ike what he has now)
> 
> 3\. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are loved <3
> 
> 4\. And yeah, you read it right, this is NOT the last chapter. I am sorry for my inconsistency of deciding when to finish a fic.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always appreciated :)  
> 2\. Meet me also on Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
